The Game Part II Game Over
by hotdxfan
Summary: reuploaded Kevin gets out of jail after being put there one year ago by one man named triple h and now he's back after Hunter but this time no one will survive this game. Can triple h win or die trying. Please read and review final chapter up and is now completed oh by the way last chapter is very emotional! just give me one review please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The Game  
Part II  
Game Over

When we left Hunter he had just been woken by Shawn in the locker room. "Hunter are you okay?" Shawn asked him concerned. "Yeah I'm fine." he told him sitting up. "Are you sure because we heard you screaming for help down the hall." Shawn told him pointing at Randy and John in the doorway. "I'm fine really it was just a bad dream." Hunter told him wiping the sweat from his face. Shawn nodded, "What was it about?" John asked him. "Nothing, don't worry about it." he told him getting up. "Paul wait!" Shawn yelled as Paul walked out the door not looking back.

"Just let him go buddy he'll tell us what's going on when he's ready!" John told him. Shawn nodded as they got ready for Monday Night Raw. It was Paul's first night back since he had that encounter with Kevin one year ago. He was going up against the Big Show. Paul was in the hallway getting ready when Show walked up behind him. "Hey buddy you ready for our match." He asked patting him on the shoulder. Paul almost jumped out of his boots. "Sorry man didn't mean to scare you." Show told him. "I'm okay just a little nervous that's all." Paul told him. Show nodded, "Okay I'll see you out there alright." he told him as he left. "Yeah see ya!" Paul whispered to himself getting another cup of coffee.

Later that night it was time for the match of Triple H and The Big Show. The entire arena was in complete silence waiting for the return of Triple H. "Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first the Big Show, and his opponent from Greenwich, Connecticut weighing in at 265 pounds the returning of the game, Triple H!" yelled Lillian Garcia. The entire crowd was on their feet cheering. Paul took a deep breath and walked down the ramp not knowing that this could be his last match.

The match was going well and Hunter had the upper hand until the lights went out. "What the hell is going on!" asked J.R. "I don't know the lights just went off." King told him trying to figure out what was going on. A few minutes later the titatron came on and there was a strange figure on the screen. "Hello wwe fans and hello Hunter." the figure told him. Hunter looked confused, "What's the matter buddy you look like you seen a ghost. That's okay you'll figure out who I am soon enough but until then turn around." he told him.

The fans were in complete shock when Hunter turned around and saw someone in a ski mask and a baseball bat in his hand. Hunter looked around for big show when he saw him outside of the ring unconscious. Hunter saw the man smile at him and took a step back when he realized someone was behind him. Another man only bigger in a ski mask only he was holding a chair. Hunter knew he was trapped and tried to escape when the big guy hit him in the ribs with the bat several times.

Meanwhile backstage, "We have to try to help him but how?" asked Randy. "I don't know but we have to do something!" Shawn told him watching the screen. Back in the ring, "Now it's time for a show!" the big man told Hunter as a steel cage started to come down. "Oh my god is that a steel cage?" King asked J.R. J.R. nodded, "That's not just any steel cage that's the one they use for hell in a cell." He told him looking on.

Backstage, "I can't just stand here I have to help him." Shawn yelled running towards the ring. "Shawn wait you can't go out there alone!" Randy yelled running behind him followed by John. Back in the ring, the bigger man had Hunter up against the side of the cage, "Now I have a message for you! This game isn't over until I have the last laugh. Game over Paul." He told him as he body slammed him onto steel steps. Paul cried out in pain. "Oh my god somebody needs to get out here and help him!" J.R. yelled as soon as he said that Shawn came running down the ramp followed by Randy, John, and Taker. Shawn ran to the cage and saw the pain and tears in Paul's eyes. The man doing all the damage to Paul saw Shawn and walked towards him dragging Paul by his hair behind him.

"You want to help him you'll have to get him away from me." the man yelled at him as he threw Paul into the cage face first then a clothes line. Shawn was yelling for him to stop, "Please leave him alone!" Shawn begged watching a motionless Paul on the ground. "We have to get him out!" Taker told him. "How, the keys are gone!" Shawn told him. Taker looked around the arena," I have an idea, I'll be back!" he told Shawn as he left running up the ramp.

Meanwhile Randy and John helped show to his feet. "You okay big guy?" asked Randy. Show nodded, "What's going on this wasn't a cage match." show told them. Randy and John looked at each other and told him what all happened and that they were trying to get Paul out. Show looked at the chaos in the ring and knew Paul was in trouble when he saw him in tears.

Show ran to the door and ripped it off its hinges. The two men tried to run but were trapped by Randy, John, Shawn, and Show. "You're not getting out of here." John told them as Shawn went to help Paul. "Paul buddy you okay?" he asked. "No I can't feel my arm!" he told him trying to stand up. Shawn helped him up throwing Paul's arm around his shoulders to help him stand. "Hang in there buddy" Shawn told him as he waved for big show to help him.

By this time Taker came back with some bolt cutters, until he saw the door was ripped off. "What happened?" he asked John. "Show ripped the door off." Randy told him staring at the two men who did this. Taker nodded," What are we going to do with these two?" he asked pointing at the two men in front of them. "We show them you never mess with us!" Randy told him in his viper voice. They were about to attack when a fog came over the arena and when it cleared up the men were gone. Leaving everyone in shock and confusion.

"We'll worry about them later, let's just get Paul to the back and get him some help." Shawn told them watching his best friend in pain with blood covering his face. Shawn and show carried him to the back to the trainer's room.

"Hey Jake can you help him!" Show asked as he put Hunter down gently. "Oh my god what happened to him." asked Jake. "You didn't see the match out there?" Taker asked him. The trainer shook his head, "No!" he told him. Shawn told him what happened in the ring. "He said he couldn't feel his arm." Randy told him.

Jake nodded as he checked Paul's arm and ribs. "I think I know why he can't feel his arm it's because it's broken." he told them as he wrapped Paul's arm up and put him in a temporary cast and then wrapped his ribs in some bandages. "I'm going to call a nearby hospital so they can do a x-ray on his arm and ribs to see where it's broken and how long it'll take for it to heal." He told him. Shawn nodded as he looked over at Paul. A few minutes later they left for the hospital. After the x-ray was done they went to the hotel to meet Vince who saw the entire thing on tv.

When they walked in the door, "What the hell happened out there and where was security?" he asked looking at his son-in-law who was avoiding eye contact. "The security was nowhere to be found it was like they had disappeared." John told him. "Paul did you know who those men were?" Vince asked him. Paul didn't say anything he just stood in one place with his head down. "Paul you need to tell him if you knew those guys!" Show told him. Paul shook his head no as he stood up against the wall and slumped down to the floor.

Vince call Stephanie maybe she can get him to talk. "Don't have to she saw what happened and is on her way here. They all nodded as Paul sat up against the wall. About an hour later Stephanie came running in the door, "Dad where is he?" she asked him. Vince gave her a concern look and pointed to the far corner of the lounge.

Stephanie saw her husband in tears and couldn't help but cry herself as she walked towards him and sat down next to him. "Paul?" she said as he looked up and gave her a hug as he started to cry more, she just rubbed his back. After a few minutes he let go and she thought it would be the right time to ask him what happened in the ring. "Paul sweetie can you tell me who those guys were in the ring." She asked him. Paul looked up at her and nodded as he told her everything including the dream he had earlier that night. Stephanie nodded, "It's okay sweetie we won't let Kevin get to you okay, I promise." she told him as she kissed him on the forehead and walked over to the guys.

"Well did he tell you anything?" Randy asked her concerned. "Yeah he said those guys were working for Kevin and they were sending a message by beating the crap out of my husband. I don't know how to help him now, he thinks Kevin going to come after him." she told them as she watched Paul now coming towards them. "So what are we going to do first?" asked Shawn.

"We help Paul by finding Kevin and his crew and making sure they're still in jail." Vince told them as Paul finally approached them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Game Part II

Game Over

Vince called the Texas Correctional Prison in Houston, Texas, "Hello this is Officer Lawson, how may I help you?" asked the officer. "Yes this Vince McMahon I'm calling to see if Kevin Nash, Sean Waltman and Scott Hall are still in your prison. " Vince told him. "Okay may I ask why?" the officer asked him searching through his files. "Because those men tried to kill someone I know and something happened to him a few nights ago and he thinks it was them." Vince told him trying not to lose his temper. The officer nodded as he found their file, "Mr. McMahon these three men you asked about broke out of jail a few weeks ago." The officer told him rubbing his face. "What when did this happened?" Vince asked now worried. "It was the end of August sir!" he told Vince now worried himself after reading the files on the guys. Vince was silent for a minute, "Thank you Officer Lawson." Vince told him hanging up the phone. "Well boss what did he say?" Randy asked. "They escaped from jail a few weeks ago at the end of August which means it was right around Summerslam." Vince told him rubbing his chin. "Oh no, that's not good at all." John told him looking over at Paul who finally fell asleep, they were all in his room since he was scared to be alone because of his nightmares he was having and because Vince and Stephanie had to get back to headquarters, but was coming back in the morning.

Around midnight Paul woke up and noticed he wasn't in his room, but was inside of a warehouse instead. "Hello Shawn, Mark are you here?" Paul called out. No one answered until Paul heard a strange voice behind him, "Hello there buddy told you this wasn't over!" Kevin yelled hitting him across the face. Paul fell to the floor covering his face in pain. "Now come on I know you've learned how to fight better since I've been gone." Kevin yelled again kicking Paul in his injured ribs. Paul cried out in pain, "Come on you sorry excuse for a man get up and fight!" Kevin yelled kicking him some more only harder. Paul was now crying trying to crawl away when someone grabbed him by his hair and it was Scott pulling him up to his feet. "Time for you to die asshole!" Scott yelled holding a gun to Paul's head. "Please don't do it!" Paul begged him. Scott shook his head, "To late buddy!" Scott told him as he pulled the trigger. Paul screamed as he woke up in his room.

Taker and Shawn ran to his side, "It's okay buddy you had a bad dream." Shawn told him. Paul looked over at them, "What's wrong with me? I can't sleep without waking up screaming in sweat." Paul told them wiping his face. "You keep having these dreams because you can't forget what happened to you." Randy told him. "What was the dream about this time?" Taker asked him. "I was at a abandoned warehouse and after Kevin beat the hell out of me and I tried to escape Scott showed up and pulled up by my hair, holding a gun to my face. When I begged for my life he said it was too late and shot me in the chest. That was when I woke up screaming." Paul told him. Shawn looked at his best friend and knew he had to tell him what Vince had told them. But he decided to wait until morning since Paul already couldn't sleep and didn't need thought of Kevin not behind bars making it worse.

The next day Shawn decided to tell Hunter what happened the night before. They were getting ready to leave the hotel when Shawn stopped Paul. "Hey Paul I need to tell you something." Shawn told him. "What is it buddy?" Paul asked him. "Vince called the prison that Kevin, Sean, and Scott were in and the officer that worked there told him that they escaped." Shawn told him. Paul's eyes went big, "What when did this happened." He asked. "A few weeks ago, it was before you were attacked on Raw last night." Shawn told him. "Why didn't you tell me this last night when Vince found all this out!" Paul asked upset. "Because you woke up screaming in the middle of the night and telling you that the three men that tried to kill you and us one year ago wasn't going to help you sleep." Shawn told him. "Well I'm sorry if me having nightmares kept you all awake, maybe next time I'll just suffer in my sleep." Paul told him going out the door. "We were trying to help you!" Shawn yelled at him. Mark saw Paul walk off and wondered what happened, "What was all the yelling?" Taker asked him. "Paul is mad because we didn't tell him about Kevin and those jerks." Shawn told him picking up his bag. "Look he's just upset he'll thank us in the end." Mark told him as they got on the bus heading to the next show in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

On the bus Paul wouldn't talk to anybody, he just sat at the back listening to motorhead on his iPod. "Do you think Paul will be okay, I mean you don't think he's crazy do you having all these dreams?" Ted asked Cody. "I don't know." Cody told him. Everyone on the bus was starting to whisper about Paul going crazy. Finally Shawn couldn't take it anymore and spoke up, "You know what all of you shut up okay. I'm tired of hearing you all talk crap about Paul like he's not even here. He's not crazy okay, what he went through was horrible and now those jerks that use to be our friend are out of jail. Not to mention that what happened on raw Monday wasn't a walk in the park. Those men that attacked Paul were working for Kevin and his buddies and now we have to watch his back because they won't stop until Paul is dead. So if you have a problem with him screaming in the middle of night because he thinks someone is trying to kill him then you all can take up with us." Shawn told them pointing at himself, John, Randy, Show, and Taker. "And if you're not down with I got two words for you super kick, choke slam, tombstone, attitude adjustment, and RKO." He finished as they all nodded their heads not saying a word since they were all scared.

Meanwhile about fifty miles away at a warehouse, "So did you punks give Paul the message for me?" Kevin asked. The three men nodded, "Yeah and he's terrified we had him shaking in his boots." The bigger man told him. "Perfect my plan is working and soon Paul will be too weak and that's when we will attack." Kevin told them laughing.

Paul had no idea that the next few weeks were going to be hell and the games were just starting!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Game

Part II Game Over

**Note: The names in bold print are my characters. Everyone else owned by Vince McMahon and WWE**

The next week on Monday Night Raw, Paul was in his locker room. "What am I going to do Steph, I haven't slept in three days and Shawn didn't even tell me that Kevin and those morons Scott and Sean escaped from jail." He told her sitting on the couch. "Come on Paul, Shawn was just trying to help you, besides do you really think it would have been smart for him to tell you about those guys if you already couldn't sleep and was dreaming about them killing you." She told him. Paul thought about it and nodded, "I guess you're right I'll go find him and apologize." He told her getting up. "You stay here and lock the door after what happened last year, I don't want a repeat." He told her kissing her on the lips as he left. Paul walked into the hallway and found Randy and John Cena, "Hey guys have you seen Shawn?" Paul asked them. They both shook their heads, "No sorry buddy, we haven't seen him all night." John told him. "That's strange I saw him earlier." Paul told him.

"I wonder where he could..." Paul was interrupted when Taker came running down the hall. "You guys have to come quick its Shawn I think he's in trouble!" he told him running out of breath. "Where is he?" Paul asked worried. "In the parking lot, I heard screaming!" Mark told him. Paul nodded as he headed towards the parking lot outside. "Shouldn't we go with him?" Randy asked them. John and Mark nodded as they ran behind Paul outside. Paul got to the lot and found Shawn motionless body on the ground and ran to him. "Shawn wake up buddy, please wake up." He yelled shaking Shawn. Shawn started to stir a little, "Paul?" he whispered. "It's okay buddy I got you, you're going to be fine I promise." He told him waving for Mark and John to come help him. When they helped Shawn to his feet no one noticed that someone was watching them closely. "Come on man let's get you to the trainer's room while you explain to us what happened." John said helping Shawn to his feet.

Once they got to the trainer's room and got Shawn checked out, they all went back to Paul's locker room, "What happened?" Stephanie asked as she helped Shawn sit down. "Somebody jumped me outside and no I didn't see their faces." Shawn told them holding an icepack to his head. "There was more than one person?" Mark asked him. Shawn nodded, "Yeah, they were wearing a ski mask, but I did manage to get a hold of someone's hair." Shawn told them opening his hand. "Awesome that means we can find out who did this and why they came after you." Paul told him. Shawn and the others nodded as they watched the rest of the show and went to find someone who could help them. "Who do we know that can help us?" Randy asked as they got into Paul's hummer. "I know the perfect person that can help us." Paul told them. About an hour later they arrived at a brick house with a huge front yard, Paul pulled up in the driveway and got out the hummer followed by the others. "Who lives here Paul?" Shawn asked as they followed him to the door. Paul knocked three times, after the last knock a tall muscular man answered the door. "Who is it?" the man asked. "It's Paul" he told him. The man opened the door, "Oh my god Paul!" he yelled giving Paul the biggest hug. "Hey JJ, great to see you too but can you put me down, you're hurting my ribs." Paul told him laughing. The man put him down, "Sorry dude it's just I haven't seen you since high school." He told him. "Umm guys I hate to interrupt this male bonding but who are you?" Shawn asked him. "Sorry Shawn this is **Jacob Johnson** but we called him JJ in school, we played baseball together and he's the reason I'm a wrestler he got me into bodybuilding." Paul told them. "Ohhh cool." Randy told him. "So buddy what can I help you with?" Jacob asked him. Paul told him the situation they were in and needed his help in finding one of the guys that attacked Shawn earlier that night. "No problem guys come on in to my office." **Jacob** told him.

They all walked into the house, the living room itself was huge and the dining room was even bigger. Jacob's office was on the second floor of the house, "Wow this office is huge do you work with the CSI or something?" John asked him looking around. Jacob laughed, "No way I'm a professional data analyst and I actually work for the secret service." He told him. "So does that mean you can help us?" Mark asked him. Jacob nodded as he sat at his computer and put the hair sample under a scanner. "Now we wait for all the information to show on the screen and boom. We have everything you need to know about this guy like where he was born, his birthday, what school he went to as a kid, even has what surgeries he's had in the past and so far you get the picture right?" he asked them. They all nodded, "So this guy's name is **Steve Jefferson** and his criminal record goes back from spray painting allies to shoplifting and robbery." Paul read on the screen. "Look I'm all for you guys catching him but you're going to need my help finding him which is at a bar a few blocks from here." Jacob told them. They all nodded as they left looking for **Steve**.

About an hour later they all arrived at a bar called the SHOTGUN. "Should we go in?" Randy asked. Paul nodded as he led the way; they walked inside and saw that they were way over their head. John spotted Steve by the bar but he was surrounded by five big guys with tattoos. "Hey Paul I spotted Steve but he has company with him." John told pointing at the bar. Paul looked over at the bar and saw Steve who was much bigger in person at about 400 pounds all muscles. "Wow that guy is bigger than Goldberg." Shawn whispered to him. Paul nodded as he took in a deep breath and walked over to the bar. "What is he doing?" Mark asked as he saw Paul walk to the bar.

"Hey, are you Steve?" Paul asked him. Steve looked at him and smiled as he stood up; he was about 7 feet tall and was way bigger then Paul. "Who wants to know?" He asked. Paul cleared his throat showing that he wasn't scared, "I do!" Paul told him. "You attacked my best friend at a show and I want to know why." Paul asked him getting in his face. This is when the five guys stood up; Steve started to laugh, "You that skinny little bastard at that lame wrestling show?" Steve asked him. Paul nodded, "I was paid to beat that little creep." Steve told him. Paul looked confused, "By whom?" Paul asked him. "I'm not going to reveal my source but you must be Paul Levesque?" he asked. Paul nodded as Steve smiled and snapped his fingers as the five guys attacked him out of nowhere. Shawn and the others ran to help him but were blocked by some other guys in the bar. "Now what do we do?" Shawn asked as they all took a step back.

Meanwhile Paul had his own battle to fight as he was trying to block Steve's punches. "Alright tough guy let's see how great you really are!" he shouted as one of his guys handed him a bat. Paul looked at the bat and knew right away who this guy was, "Oh no you're the same guy that attacked me last week aren't you?" Paul asked. Steve laughed as he hit Paul in the ribs. The whole bar went silent as they heard Paul hit the floor grabbing his side. "Now are you ready to play the game?" Steve asked him as he pulled him up by his hair. Paul was beaten so badly he couldn't even see straight, "Why are you doing this?" Paul asked coughing up blood. Steve just looked at him, "Because you never turn your back on friends no matter what." He told him as he threw Paul through a table. The entire bar went quiet again as they watched a motionless Paul lying in the middle of a table. Finally the police arrived and arrested Steve and his crew as the police was questioning everyone, Shawn and the other's helped Paul to his feet and left the bar. The next day Paul was packing his bag when Stephanie noticed something wrong, "Honey what happened to your eye?" she asked looking at her husband. Paul was speechless and didn't know how to tell his wife that he was in a bar fight.

In the next chapter Paul tells Stephanie what happened at the bar, we find out who the other two men were who attacked Paul on his first night back and the other man who attacked Shawn the following week. Plus the first round of this game is played in a dangerous situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Game

Part II Game Over

"Paul what happened to your eye?" Stephanie asked him again this time crossing her arms. Paul tried to avoid eye contact but knew he couldn't lie to his wife. "Well I got into a fight last night and I lost." Paul told her which wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a lie either. Stephanie just looked at him suspiciously, "What kind of fight because I know you don't just get into fights without a good reason." She told him. Paul knew she could see right through him so he took in a deep breath and told her what happened at the bar. "So you found the guy that attacked you last week and Shawn this past Monday."She asked him. He nodded, "He said that someone hired him to attack me and Shawn to send a message to us. "Do you think Kevin is behind this?" she asked him. Paul nodded, "Look I wanted to tell you but I wanted to catch this jerk first." Paul told her. Steph nodded, "It's okay honey, just be careful please." She told him as she gave him a kiss on the lips. They finished packing and headed downstairs to the lobby. Paul saw that Jacob was there talking to Shawn and Randy. "Hey buddy I got some good news for you." He told him. "What is it?" Paul asked. "Well I found those other guys who jumped you that night on raw." Jacob told handing him an envelope. "Who are they?" Paul asked him. "The big guy that we met at the bar was **Steve, the smaller guy his name is Thomas Carson also known as Little T, and the guy that was on the screen was a Michael Daniels**." Jacob told him. Paul was stunned at all of this, "Thomas and Michael are also the same guys that attacked Shawn last night. "How did you finger this entire thing out?" Shawn asked. "I told you I work for the secret service I know everything about everybody." Jacob told them smiling. They all nodded as they left the hotel for what could be a dangerous show.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman we have a great show for you tonight!" King told the fans at home. "That's right King and we're kicking off the night with the game Triple H." J.R. told him. Paul walked down the ramp and stepped between the ropes. "I think triple h has some kind of announcement to make J.R." King told him as they listened to what the game had to say. "Hey guys I have fantastic news first it's great to be back after what happened two weeks ago. If you didn't see it then here's a replay of what happened." He told them as he showed the footage on the screen. The fans still couldn't believe what had happened to the game that night. "Now after seeing that footage I've been having nightmares ever since because of that night. But you know what they should have taken me out completely, because I'm still here and I know who they are now thanks to a good friend of mind. So tonight I return to the ring against…." He was interrupted by a strange fog. Then the entire arena went pitch black, "Not again!" Paul told himself. Suddenly a voice was heard over the arena, "Good evening Hunter it's time for round one of my little game and it's called What's your fear?" the voice told him. Paul was a little confused and so were the fans. "What did that voice mean by what is your fear?" King asked. "I have no idea but it can't be good." J.R. told him. Paul was starting to leave the ring thinking about the voice when he heard someone screaming. He looked up in the lights and saw John Cena. "Oh my god it's John!" King yelled. Paul couldn't believe his eyes John was hanging for his life. "Somebody help me please!" he yelled. Paul didn't know what to do so he started climbing on ladder that held the screen up. "Hold on John! Paul told him. John was in tears as he watched Paul trying to get to him. Paul was only a few feet away when a man came out of the dark and took John by his hand. He looked over at Paul and smiled, "Game Over!" he mumbled as he threw John off the rail onto the ground 5 feet below. The entire arena went dead silent as they watch John fall to his death and Paul saw the man disappear before he could get to him. Paul couldn't believe his eyes as he climbed back down to check on John.

He walked towards John's lifeless body and knew he was dead until he saw movement. "Oh my god he's still alive!" Paul mumbled as he waved for the paramedics to come out. "John stay with me buddy okay." Paul begged watching the medics help him onto the stretcher. John nodded smiled as the medics took him to the back. Paul got to the back when taker approached him, "What the hell happened out there?" he yelled pushing Paul up against the wall. "I didn't know that was going too happened." Paul told him pushing him off. "Somebody threw John of that rail before I got to him." Paul told him. "Did you see his face?" Mark asked. Paul nodded, "Yeah but it was dark where he was at so I don't know who he was but he did smile and say something to me." Paul told him. "What was that?" Mark asked him. "He said game over." Paul finished.

About an hour later Paul, Mark, Shawn, and Randy were at the hospital waiting on the results of John's condition. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Randy asked no one in particular. "Yeah buddy John is a tough guy, he'll be fine." Shawn told him giving the younger guy some kind of hope. Truth was no one knew if John was going to be okay better yet be able to do what he loved and that was wrestle for his fans. After waiting for several hours a doctor finally came out of the emergency room. "Is anyone here for a John Cena?" the doctor asked. They all stood up, "We are" Paul told him. The doctor nodded, "Well your friend is in critical condition, he suffered many broken ribs, a concussion, a broken neck and a severe head injury, he's unconscious right now and is hooked up to several machines that is helping him breath." He told them. "Will he be okay?" Shawn asked concerned. "I'm not sure the next few weeks will tell us and he will have to take physical therapy to get movement back in his legs and take about six to eight months off from the ring. Basically if he does everything he's told he'll be fine, he is very lucky to be alive, and most importantly he will need your support while he goes through this." He told them. They all nodded, "Can we see him?" Randy asked him. The doctor nodded as he showed them to John's room.

They all walked in and were in shock at what they saw; John was hooked up to so many machines it was like something out of a horror movie. Paul walked up to John's bed, "I will find the asshole that did this to you and when I do he will pay." He told him. All he got in response was the sound of the machine beside John's bed.

Somebody wanted John dead and was almost successful but will this be the end or is it just the beginning as the next round begins. Find out what happens in the next chapter as Paul finally comes face to face with the three men he put behind bars and their little friends that attacked Shawn and Paul one week apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Game

Part II Game Over

In an old abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere, "Well Paul I guess we know that your fear is not only heights but also watching one of your friends fall to their death." Kevin spoke to himself watching the replay of the accident on tv. "Hey Kevin got bad news for you, John Cena is still alive!" Scott told him. Kevin stood up from where he was sitting, "What do you mean he's still alive?" Kevin yelled. Scott stepped back, "I mean he's barely alive which means we can still kill him, he's in a coma!" Scott told him. Kevin nodded, "Fine, find out what hospital he's at and finish the job this time." Kevin told him. Scott nodded as he got on his phone calling every hospital in the area looking for John and Kevin thought of a new way to get to Paul.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Paul was sitting in John's room when his phone started ringing, so he left to answer it outside. "Hello" Paul answered. "Hey buddy its Shawn you still at the hospital?" Shawn asked him. "Yeah, he's still the same the doctor said John's making little progress but we can still hope for the best." Paul told him. "Oh okay well me; Randy and Mark are on our way up there." He finished. "Okay I'll see you when you get here." Paul told him as he walked back inside John's room. A few miles away Scott finally found the hospital that John was at and decided to drop by. About an hour later Shawn, Randy and Mark arrived, "Hey Paul." Mark told him as walked inside the room. Paul looked up from his chair, "Hey Mark, where's Shawn?" he asked. "In the gift shop, he wanted to find something for John." He told him. A few minutes later Shawn showed up with a balloon, teddy bear, and card, "Hey guys look what I got for John!" he showed them. "That's great buddy I'm sure John will love it." Paul told him. They stayed with John telling him everything that happened on the show and the divas making him a good well card and that they all couldn't wait until he was back. Basically they just talked to him until visiting hours were finished and they had to go home.

Outside Scott was sitting in his truck when he saw Paul and the others leave the hospital, "You guys think that John going to be okay?" Randy asked as they walked to their vehicles. "Yeah don't worry buddy he'll be fine, oh I forgot my phone in John's room. I'll see you all at the show tonight." Paul told him running back towards the entrance. Nobody realized that Scott was already in John's room until Paul walked in, "Hello Paul how you doing." Scott asked him. Paul took a step back before he realized who was talking to him. "What are you doing here?" Paul asked looking for a doctor or nurse. "Why I came to see your buddy here." Scott told him looking over at John's motionless body. "You need to leave right now before..." Paul was interrupted when Scott stood up and got right in his face, "Before what, you going to call the police, because you'll be dead before they get here." He told him holding up against the wall. After hearing all the yelling a doctor finally came to see what was going on, "Excuse me is there a problem here gentleman." he asked sweetly. Scott put on a fake smile, "No sir everything fine we just had a small disagreement that's all." He told him. The doctor nodded and walked away, Scott peeked down the hall to make he was gone then turned back to Paul, "Hey you tell anybody about this little conversation and your lovely wife will become a single mom got it." Scott told him patting him in the face and leaving the room. Paul breathed slowly once he knew Scott was gone he grabbed his phone and called Mark. After about three rings he picked up, "Hey Mark it's Paul don't talk just listen, Scott was here and I think he was going to do something to John you have to get back up here to keep an eye out on things, while I let the doctors and nurses know not to let anybody in John's room except us." Paul told him. "Okay no problem, I'll be up there after my match." He told him. "Cool" Paul told him as left heading to the lobby to tell the doctors what was going on.

Paul got to the arena and went to his locker room where he saw his worst nightmare. The door was cracked open so he peeked inside, "Shawn you in here?" He asked stepping inside. When he did this the door closed behind him, "Well, well, well, hey there pal how's it going?" he asked. Paul turned around and couldn't believe his eyes, "How did you get in here?" Paul asked him. "Well I figured we haven't tortured you enough so I thought I do this in person." Kevin told him stepping up to him. "Why are you doing this?" Paul asked looking for some kind of weapon to defend his self. "Well because you put me and my buddies behind bars for a year and now that I'm out I want you dead." He told him holding something behind his back. "Don't you mean break out because you were sentenced for 25 years to life in prison without parole?" Paul told him. "You know something you little punk, you're not in the position to correct me." Kevin told him grabbing the collar of Paul's shirt and pushing him up against the wall. "Now if you want to save your ass, you'll shut up and listen to what I'm about to tell you. You're going to go to the ring and challenge your buddy Shawn to a steel cage match." Kevin told him now with his hand around Paul's throat. "And if I don't?" Paul asked trying to breath. "If you don't pal then you'll be sorry." Kevin told him. "Fine I'll do it." Paul told him as Kevin let go Paul struggled to breathe. "Good I'll be watching to make sure." Kevin told him leaving the room. A few minutes later after Paul got over the shock of Kevin almost killing him, he went to find Shawn. He looked all over the arena until he saw Shawn in his match against Randy.

Paul's music started playing and the fans went crazy, although Shawn and Randy were a little confused. "What the hell are you doing here?" Shawn whispered to him. Paul just looked at him and grabbed a microphone, "Shawn I have to tell you something important and I can't wait until later." Paul told him. Shawn and Randy looked confused this wasn't in the script at all. "What is it?" Shawn asked. Paul took in a deep breath and spoke, "I'm here to challenge you to a match tonight!" Paul told him. Shawn looked even more confused and so did the fans, "What do you mean challenge me to what." Shawn asked now upset. Paul took in another deep breath, "A steel cage match!" he told him. Shawn was in shock and just dropped the mic in his hand, "Who's making you do this." Shawn asked him. Paul couldn't take it anymore, "Kevin is making me do this and if I don't he might come after both of you." Paul told him almost in tears. "Hey buddy don't worry he won't get to us, besides we have each…" Shawn was interrupted by a fog that came over the ring. "Now what?" Paul asked himself as the fog cleared up and Kevin and his crew appeared in the ring. The crowd went silent and so did everyone in the back, "Now Paul you just lost round 2." Kevin told him. Paul tried to run but was trapped by Scott, Sean, Steve and Michael. "Now tell me how do you want to die or do you want to watch your friends die first." He asked pointing at Scott and Steve who were holding Shawn and Randy by the arm.

Paul knew he wouldn't be able to get away so he did the only thing possible, "If it's me you want to kill, then do it but let my friends go!" Paul yelled loud enough for the fans to hear him. Kevin smiled as he turned to Scott and Steve whispering to them. They nodded as they let go of Shawn and Randy and told them to leave without looking back. They both headed up the ramp when they looked up at the screen and saw the look of fear on Paul's face. "Alright now that they are gone, here's what going to happen." Kevin told him. But before he could tell him what it was, Paul started smiling. "What the hell are you so happy about?" Kevin asked upset. Paul just looked at him and did the unthinkable he tackled Kevin to the mat and started punching him in the face. He had the upper hand until Scott pulled him off, and held him by the arms until Kevin got to his feet. "You're going to pay for that you little punk!" Kevin yelled slapping him in the face. Paul winced in pain, "You know what I should have let Sean killed you that night instead of trying to kill your buddy John." Kevin told him smiling. Paul couldn't believe what he was hearing, "It was you!" Paul yelled pushing Scott down and tackling Sean to the mat. "You jackass you could've killed him."Paul yelled now punching Sean in the face, he punching so hard you could barely recognize his face. Kevin tried to pull him off, but Paul just pushed him to the side. This is when Steve and Michael tried but didn't do any better instead they were both thrown over the top rope. After Paul thought he did enough damage to Sean he went after Kevin who running away. Paul saw this and went after him.

The next chapter Paul and Kevin have a huge fight backstage but will Paul survive this time? Also find out what happens to Scott and the others left in the ring will they help Kevin or be stopped by Shawn, Randy and Mark. Find out the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Game

Part II Game Over

Paul ran backstage looking for Kevin. "Where are you asshole?" Paul asked himself. He didn't see Kevin hiding in a corner until he tackled him from behind. "Now you gonna wish you were dead when I finish with you!" Kevin yelled punching Paul in the face multiple times. Paul tried blocking but it didn't help so he rolled Kevin over and started punching back as hard as he could. After seeing Kevin not move for several minutes he got up and looked for something useful when he found chair. He grabbed the chair and turned to Kevin but saw that he was gone, "Where the hell did he go that fast?" Paul asked himself. Before he could answer his own question Kevin hit him from behind and Paul fell to the ground, this is when he took the chance and grabbed the steel chair and smiled. He walked over to Paul and hit him in the back with chair. Paul cried out in pain, which made Kevin smile and he hit Paul several more times until Paul was motionless and crying at this time he was in so much pain he couldn't move. Kevin smiled at what he had done and dropped the chair. He saw that Paul was still moving just a little and got mad. "What does it take to get rid of you?" Kevin yelled at him getting on his knees and in his face. Paul looked at him with pain in his eyes, "Kill me!" he mumbled. Kevin stood up and reached for his back pocket pulling out a knife. Kevin walked up to Paul and pulled him to his feet, holding the knife in front of him, "Now little buddy make sure you scream!" he told him as he ran the knife across Paul's chest. Paul screamed in pain as he saw blood run down his stomach, this is when Glen and Big Show ran over after hearing Paul scream, "What the hell? Kevin let him go now!" Show yelled at him. Kevin turned to him and smiled dropping Paul to the floor. He walked over to Show, "What are you going to do about it?" he asked waving the knife in Show's face. "Because nobody has come out of their locker room which means nobody cares about Paul Levesque, but just because I'm in a giving mood, how about I kill you too." Kevin told him pointing the knife at Show and Glen. During all of this nobody noticed Paul back on his feet.

"Hey leave them alone ass clown!" Paul yelled now standing. He was bleeding so badly he looked like he should've been in a horror movie. "You know something Paul; you really should keep your comments to yourself or something bad can happen to you." He told him holding the knife in front of him. Paul saw this and stepped forward, "You want to kill me go ahead, but why don't you fight me like a man or are you just a spineless, gutless, pathetic excuse for a human being and should rot in hell where you belong." Paul told him stepping up closer to his face.

Kevin was getting pissed off and this made Paul smile, "What's wrong Kevin you hate the truth because in this business the truth hurts or is it the fact that you just can't beat me because last year when you tried to kill me by stabbing me and you were very close but I survived and you were sent to jail. Oh and by the way you could've killed me three times already today in the locker room, inside of the ring and when you had me on the floor back here. But you can't do it can you Kevin because your weak?" Paul yelled at him now standing right in his face. This made Kevin so mad he dropped the knife and punched Paul in the face. "You think I'm weak, well think again!" He yelled now kicking Paul in the ribs multiple times.

"Come on tough guy get up and fight or you can let these punks watch you get your ass kicked." He finished with one big kick to Paul's ribs which made him cry out in pain. "Now I can kill you knowing that if you survive this time, you'll never be the same again." He yelled grabbing his knife and holding it right in Paul's face. Suddenly a voice came from behind, "Paul!" Stephanie yelled running towards her husband. Kevin heard her and looked up smiling standing up he pulled Paul up by his shirt. "Keep her back or he's dead!" Kevin yelled holding the knife to Paul's throat. Glen grabbed her by the arm, "No let me go please!" Steph begged him. "I can't if I do he's going to kill Paul right in front of you." He told her. Steph started crying seeing her husband in so much pain. Paul took all the strength he could to speak, "Don't cry baby, it's gonna be okay." He told her barely able to stand on his own. "Now keep her quiet or she becomes a single mother." Kevin told him. Glen nodded as he took Steph to the side and talked to her. "Listen you have to stay calm right now, your husband's life lies in your hands." Glen told her firmly. Stephanie looked up at him, "But what if he kills Paul anyway?" Steph asked him still sobbing. Glen couldn't stand her in tears, "Hey listen I will find a way to save him okay, but you have to promise me that you'll go somewhere safe where Kevin can't find you and call the police but tell them no sirens. If Kevin knows anybody called them he won't be happy." Glen told her. Steph nodded as she got up and headed down the hall quietly.

Meanwhile back in the ring Michael and Steve were helping Sean when Randy, Mark, and Shawn showed up. "Hey you assholes you're not going anywhere." Shawn told them. "Sean started smiling, that's cool because your buddy probably already dead." He told him. Shawn made a fist and stepped inside of the ring, "Don't say that!" Shawn yelled at him. "You don't believe me take a look for yourself." He told him pointing at the screen. Shawn looked up and saw his best friend covered in his own blood, "No!" Shawn whispered to himself. Shawn turned back to the man standing in front of him, his former friend. "You're dead!" Shawn yelled as he tackled Sean to the mat and punched him one good time in the face. While Taker and Randy tried to handle Michael and Steve, "Let's get these punks." Randy told Taker. He nodded as they both attacked at the same time but they both forgot about Scott who hit them both in the head with a bat found under the ring. While they lay unconscious on the floor, Scott got back in the ring and helped Sean. He grabbed Shawn by his hair and kneed him in the ribs, "Now you're going to watch your buddy die right in front of you!" he told him dragging Shawn backstage. Scott dragged Shawn all the way over to Kevin, with Michael and Steve behind holding up Taker and Randy.

"Well would you look at that, your buddy Shawn and the whole gang is here Paul. Let's bring them over here." Kevin told him smiling."Hold on to Taker and don't let him go I just want Shawn and Randy to see this, since they're part of the reason why we went to jail." He told Steve and Michael. "Hey Shawn, Randy come watch the show front row." Kevin yelled at him. "NOW!" he yelled. They both jumped at the yelling and walked over to him and Paul."Now isn't this ironic, last year Paul was watching you beg for mercy and now he's begging for his life." Kevin told him smiling holding Paul with his arm around his throat holding a knife in his hand. Paul finally spoke after being quiet for so long. "Leave him alone and just kill me." Paul told him flatly. Kevin turned to him, "You know what I think I've had just enough of your smart mouth you little punk." He yelled as he took the knife and stabbed Paul so deep into his abdomen that he had to hold up for him to stand. Finally Kevin pulled the knife out let Paul hit the floor with a thud. "Paul!" Shawn yelled trying to get to him but Scott held him back. "Let me go he just killed my best friend." Shawn yelled in tears trying to get away. Randy and Taker did the same but they couldn't get away until, out of nowhere Kane knocked Scott, Michael, and Steve out with a sledgehammer! "Get to Paul now!" he yelled at Shawn.

Shawn nodded as he ran to Paul's side, blood was everywhere. "Paul please speak to me please?" Shawn begged in tears. "Tell Steph I love her." He coughed trying to breath. "You can do that yourself because you're going to be okay alright just stay with me." Shawn begged. They forgot Kevin was still there. "Now isn't that sweet because you can join him" Kevin yelled standing in front of him with the bloody knife in his hand walking towards Shawn.

He was about to grab Shawn when the police showed up, "Freeze, don't move!" the officer yelled. Kevin let go of Shawn and put his hands behind his head. When he did this Shawn ran back over to Paul, "Paul stay with me please you can't die not like this man please." Shawn begged trying to stop the bleeding with his shirt. Stephanie ran in behind the police and saw Shawn beside Paul. "Oh my god Paul!" she yelled running towards him. "Paul please get up." She begged holding his hand. Paul looked at her and smiled, "It's okay Steph, just remember I love you." He told her coughing. "You're going to be okay I promise." Steph told him as the ambulance showed up and took him away.

Did Paul survive, will Kevin and his goons finally be put behind bars for good, and is John okay? Find out the final chapter of _**The Game Part II Game Over**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Game

Part II Game Over

At the hospital Paul was rushed in to the emergency room, "We need to get him to surgery now!" one of the doctors yelled seeing Paul's condition. The doctors pushed him through the double doors to prepare him for surgery. "Hurry we're losing him." One of the nurses yelled. They rushed Paul into emergency surgery and now all Steph and the others could do was wait. Shawn was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, "I should've been there, this is all my fought." Shawn told them. "Shawn it's not your fought, you didn't know that Kevin was even in the building." Steph told him. Shawn just looked at her with tears in his eyes, "I know but I still feel like I let him down I should have known something was wrong when he interrupted my match with Randy and challenged me to a steel cage match. I could see it in his eyes and then when Kevin and those other guys showed up I knew it wasn't going to be good and somebody was gonna get hurt. I just didn't think it would be Paul." Shawn told her as he sat down beside her. Steph gave him a hug, "Don't worry Shawn he's gonna be fine, Paul is the strongest guy I know and if we pray hard enough he'll make it out of this I promise." She told him confidently. Shawn nodded as he let go and said a prayer for his best friend.

A few minutes later a doctor approached them, "Hello is anybody here for a Paul Levesque?" he asked. Stephanie stood up along with Mark, Randy, Shawn, Glen, and Show. "We are I'm his wife and these are his friends. Will my husband be okay?" Steph asked him. "Well your husband has lost a lot of blood from the stabbing and the impact to his ribs, the surgery went fine but he's unconscious right now and we'll have to wait to see if there was any permanent damage to his lungs or any other organs." He told her. "So does that mean he'll be okay?" she asked again in tears.

The doctor nodded, "Yes but he may not be able to wrestle again and will need your support to help him through this, by the way do any of you know a John Cena on the second floor?" he asked her. Steph nodded, "Yes we work with him is he okay?" Steph asked him. He nodded smiling, "Yes he's fine he woke up yesterday asking for a Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels, Paul Levesque and Mark Calloway." He told her. "Hey that's us!" Randy told him excitingly happy that his friend was okay. "That's great because he's been driving the nurses crazy!" he told him leaving shaking his head. "That's John!" Mark said to himself.

"Hey Steph you don't mind if we go check on him do you?" Mark asked her. Steph was like a little sister to him and didn't want to leave her by herself in this situation. "Don't worry I'll be fine you guys go check on John and meet me later in Paul's room." She told them smiling. They all nodded as they left going to John's room. Once there they walked inside and saw John sitting up watching television, but didn't notice the wheelchair he was in. John noticed them walking in and turned to them, "Hey guys am I glad to see you!" he told them smiling.

"Same here buddy we're just glad your okay." Shawn told him looking at the wheelchair. John saw the look they were giving him and started laughing. "It's okay guys I'm just in this chair until my rehab starts next week, plus I have to crutches to get around." He told them smiling. "Wow you're sure are calm about this!" Mark told him. "I know it's just I'm blessed to still be alive considering what happen and I'm grateful for that even if I won't be able to wrestle anymore, I'm just glad I'll be able to walk again." He told them. They all nodded,

"Since we're on the subject where's Paul?" John asked. Shawn took a deep breath and told John what happen, "Oh my god is he okay?" John asked. Shawn nodded, "Yeah the doctor said that he was unconscious and will have to wait until he wakes up to see if there was any permanent damage to his lungs and other organs plus he won't be able to wrestle again." Shawn told him. John nodded, "Where's his room I need to see him?" John asked him. "He's upstairs in ICU." He told him. "Okay let's go." John told them leaving the room heading upstairs.

The others followed him to the elevator; they got to Paul's room and saw how peaceful he looked. Steph didn't even notice them walking in until Shawn broke the silence, "How is he?" he asked quietly looking over at his best friend. Stephanie looked up at him, "The same, just waiting for him to wake up." She told him looking back at her husband. "Don't worry Steph if I can wake up from a coma and just be stuck in a wheel chair after especially after I heard how I ended up here in the first place, then I know Paul will be okay." He told her smiling. Steph looked over at him and knew he was right she was told of John's condition by Mark and Randy the night of his accident on Raw a few weeks before.

"Thanks John how are you holding up?" she asked. "I've been better I start rehab next week so I can start walking again but other than that I just take one step at a time. She nodded as looked back over at her husband holding his hand, she felt movement. "Paul?" she asked standing up still holding his hand. "Somebody help me please he's going to kill me." He cried softly. "Shhhh its okay honey I'm right here okay." Steph told her husband trying to calm him down. Paul opened his eyes and looked around the room, "Where am I?" he asked confused.

"Paul you're in the hospital." She told him. "What happened?" he asked looking at his wife. "Kevin came back after you again and tried to kill you but didn't succeed." She told him. "Where is he?" Paul asked her. Steph looked at the others and took a deep breath, "He's in jail for good and this time he can't get out." She told him smiling. Paul nodded as he started to relax and closed his eyes. The doctor came in a few minutes later and took Paul down to x-ray. The doctors told Stephanie that Paul had severe damage to his lungs and ribs. He would have to go to rehab to recovery from his injuries but unfortunately because of the damage to his lungs he wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore.

Several weeks later everyone was at the arena, "Hey Randy." Punk yelled running towards him. Randy turned when he heard his name called, "Hey Punk what up?" he asked drinking some water. "Where's John?" he asked. "He'll be here soon; he had to go to rehab today!" Randy told him. About an hour later John showed up on crutches, "Hey guys what's up?" John asked sitting down. Everyone turned to him, "Oh my god John you're back!" yelled Kelly running and hugging him. John laughed, "Hey Kelly I missed you too but I can't breathe can you let go please?" he told her. Kelly nodded as she let him go and stood back so he could catch his breath. A few minutes later Kofi came running towards them, "Hey guys Paul's back." He told them trying to breathe. "Awesome!"yelled Miz, as they all ran towards the front door to see Paul. It had been about nine months since anybody had seen him and today he was coming back!

Outside the arena Paul and Stephanie was sitting in the hummer, "Well this is it honey you're ready to go inside?" Stephanie asked him unlocking the door. Paul looked at her smiled and nodded as he grabbed his crutches and stepped outside breathing in the fresh air he walked towards the door with Stephanie. He could see everyone inside waving as he got closer and no sooner that he opened the door everyone was greeting him and Steph. "Hey Paul; glad to see you're back!" Show told him.

"Thanks big guy!" Paul told him hugging him. Everyone stood around welcoming him back, just like they did for John three months ago. You see because of Paul's condition he had to stay in the hospital longer than John and was just released two days ago. "So Paul when can you get back in the ring?" asked Punk. Paul looked at him and gave him a half smile, "I can't get back in the ring because of my breathing, there was so much damage to my lungs that if I do try to wrestle again, that the first wrong move like landing on the floor to hard could kill me." He told them. "So I'm retiring from the ring for good." He finished. Everyone was in shock, "When are you going to announce it to the fans?' Show asked him. "Tonight on raw that way everyone will know and no one will be left out of the loop." Paul told him.

Everyone was silent, it took them a long time to get over John retiring but now they had deal with Paul retiring too. They realized that Kevin didn't just take a lot from John and Paul but from them as well. Because now they had to get use to not seeing them in the ring doing what they love and that's wrestle for the wwe universe.

Monday Night Raw...

Later that night everyone was told that there was going to be a special guest and that he had an announcement to make that would shock the wwe universe. "Hey everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw, we have a great show tonight and someone has a special announcement tonight." King told the fans. "That's right King and I think we're about to find out who's going to make that announcement." Michael told him.

"Ladies and Gentleman please stand and give a warm welcome to Triple H!" Lillian yelled into the microphone. The fans were all in shock as Triple H's music started playing, "Oh my god it's The Game Triple H, we haven't seen him in nine months since he had that encounter with Kevin Nash and was fighting for his life after being stabbed." King told Michael. "I wonder what announcement he has to make." Michael asked King as they watched Paul come to the ring on crutches, everyone was on their feet cheering.

Paul took a deep breath and grabbed a microphone, "Hey guys it's great to back on raw because I missed you all like crazy. Now I know you're all asking what the announcement is so here it goes." He told them as he took a deep breath and spoke into the microphone, "Nine months ago my life was almost taken away from my family, my friends, and you guys. But I fought as hard as I could and the result is that I'm here tonight to see all of you one last time." He told them on the verge of tears. The fans were all in shock as well as King and Michael, "That's right guys tonight I Triple H is retiring tonight from wrestling for good. Now don't worry you'll still see me just not in the ring, but instead backstage. The reason for my retirement is that because of Kevin Nash stabbing me and while kicking my ribs so hard he actually caused one of my ribs to puncture one of my lungs which is why my breathing is so heavy." He finished explaining the details of his condition.

All the fans were in tears and were begging for him to stay, "Now don't cry for me because I'm gone, just remember my matches with the guys in the back and just having fun in the ring at what I do and that's entertain each and every one of you. So I thank you and I love you all!" he finished in tears as he set the microphone down and started to exit the ring, he heard a familiar song and saw his best friend coming to the ring.

"Oh my god it's Shawn Michaels!" King yelled. Shawn stepped inside of the ring and hugged his best friend in tears. After a while he stepped back and grabbed the microphone off the mat, "If you think you're going to leave without a proper goodbye then you got another thing coming." Shawn told him smiling as he pointed towards the ramp and all of the superstars and divas came out clapping. Paul started to cry as he saw some of his closest friends and co-workers come towards the ring like the Big Show, Randy, John, Mark Henry, the undertaker, and even Kane came to give Paul a proper goodbye.

But what really got Paul emotional was when Stephanie came to the ring with his daughters, he helped them into the ring and hugged each one of his girls and gave Steph a kiss and hug as well. As the show went off the air you could still see the emotion inside of the ring, after everything that happened, they knew that one day Triple H will come back and will be inducted into the hall of fame by his best Shawn and John will also be inducted that same year by Randy and that the game is not over at least not for them.


End file.
